


Just As I Like It, Babe

by halfpastten



Series: Pokemon Smut Collection [26]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Consensual Sex, Established Relationship, Gentleness, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokephilia, Shameless Smut, Slime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfpastten/pseuds/halfpastten
Summary: Chase is tall, handsome and popular. And yet, he's notoriously single. The reason is never far away from him.
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/Numelgon | Goodra
Series: Pokemon Smut Collection [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615384
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Just As I Like It, Babe

The phone rang just when Chase had gotten out of his pants. Frowning, the tall, tan man walked over to it. After checking the caller ID, he picked up the call, but he couldn't help to keep all of the annoyance out of his voice. "What is it, Jeff?" he asked, looking over to the bed where Momo was lying, watching him keenly. A smile flickered on his lips, his handsome features brightening a bit.

 _"Am I disturbing something?"_ Jeff's amused voice came through the phone, together with a low chuckle. _"Listen, I got Jenny to agree to a date, and she has this one hot friend called Amber she wants to bring along. You up to it? She got tits for days, man."_

Chase rolled his eyes, but he avoided to sigh. "Sorry to say that, Jeff, but I'm not really in a mood to go out tonight. How about you call Eric?" He looked once again to Momo when the Goodra made a keening voice. His lavender skin was shiny in the dimmed light of his bedroom, looking slick and soft and ready to touch.

 _"She'll run the moment she sees him,"_ Jeff complained. There were female voices in the background - probably Jenny and Amber. _"You sure you don't want to come? Don't let me hanging here, buddy!"_

"I'm _very_ sure, Jeff," Chase snorted. Leaning against the wall next to his table, he watched as Momo wriggled slightly on his bed. He wasn't bound to it (Chase had yet to find any kind of rope that would hold a Goodra in place), but he was pretending pretty good, his pudgy arms held up as far as Momo could while his legs were parted. Chase chuckled softly despite the pleasant heat curling low in his stomach - the sight of Momo was alluring. "Look, I got stuff to do. Say hello to Jenny, though, okay?"

Ignoring Jeff's hurried words, Chase cut off the call and put his phone on mute, lest he gets disrupted once again. "You're such a _naughty_ boy, aren't you?" He said to Momo, voice dropping low as he stepped further. Momo keened again in answer, tail swinging, and craned his head up to watch Chase. Gods, he looked delicious - all round and soft, with that big bum and thick thighs, skin shimmering and cock just peeking out of the normally near-invisible slit. Chase could feel his own heart pumping blood between his legs from the sight alone, his cock already feeling heavier than just minutes ago. Putting the phone away, he pulled off his shirt and let it drop, coming to a halt completely naked and in front of the bed.

"Goo," Momo said, eyelids low. They were beautiful - a lovely, bright green that fit well with Momo's lavender and purple skin. Chase climbed onto the bed, sliding closer until he knelt right between Momo's curvy legs, straddling his strong tail. He grinned when he noticed how slimy his Goodra already was.

"Don't worry," Chase murmured, letting his hands rest on Momo's thighs, his fingers sliding easily across the skin. He loved the feeling of his hands getting all slick from Momo's slime - it wasn't sticky at all, not until Momo wanted it to be. This was more like lube, and it caused a tingle chasing up and down Chase's spine. "I won't go anywhere today. As if I would leave you here like that." He grinned down at Momo, who was chittering in delight, wriggling his butt deliberately. Chase's cock, half-hard and pressed against those generous cheeks, twitched up in interest and Chase couldn't help but press tightly against Momo, his hands squeezing the soft flesh of the Pokemon.

"Just so," he said, voice husky. Momo always managed to make him so horny. Ever since Momo evolved from a Sliggoo into a Goodra, their previous relationships as friends had taken a very different turn when Chase had noticed that he couldn't keep his hands from this lovely skin and those lovely curves. And Momo, naughty boy that he was, had appreciated the new kind of attention greatly.

Chase remembered well the day it had gone from curiosity and slightly guilty touching to more. Back then, he'd searched for any excuse to stroke Momo's skin, cuddling up to him as much as possible to satisfy his urges. That day, almost six months ago, Momo had reacted a lot more sensitive to Chase's moving hands. When Chase had seen Momo's large cock poking out, the Pokemon nuzzling close to him, he had come to the realization that yes, he was hot for his Pokemon. And his Pokemon was hot for him.

Which was very much okay for the young man.

"You're so fucking hot," he said, leaning forward and onto his Goodra for as much skin contact as possible. His hands roamed Momo's gorgeous belly and chest before he started placing hot kisses on him, tasting the sweet and slick slime on his lips. His Goodra was a lot larger than Chase, so he couldn't reach Momo's head like this, but he was loath to leave his snug place where he could slowly rub his erection between those soft arse cheeks and his own muscled stomach against Momo's hard, slippery cock. Momo started moaning, shivering with restraint - for some reason, his Pokemon loved to hold still while Chase had his way with him, which was incredibly sexy for Chase.

"Goodra," Momo keened, cock twitching eagerly. "Goo, Goodra..."

"I know, babe," Chase answered before licking across Momo's chest, his hands groping down Momo's sides. Gods, he was so soft, his fingers digging easily into this fleshy body. Groaning, Chase thrust forward, but his cock missed Momo's ever-ready hole. Having a Goodra as his lover had amazing perks - one of the bigger ones, of course, that Momo was _always_ lubed up and just loose enough for Chase to enter him without any pesky fingering involved. "I'm gonna fuck you so good, Momo, tonight's just you and me," he continued. Momo reacted beautifully, letting out another high-pitched keen as he tried not to wriggle invitingly underneath his owner.

To think that Chase had gone _years_ without this. But his love and lust for his Goodra definitely explained why he'd always had problems with boys and girls of his own kind. Smiling at the thought, he finally relented and used one hand to line up his cock. He was proud of it - Chase was a tall guy, and his hard cock matched his size. Standing up at a good seven inches he had nothing to be ashamed of. Momo dwarved him, of course, the Pokemon's cock both longer and thicker than his own human one, but it was the perfect size to fill up the Goodra's squishy arse, and thick enough that Momo still felt nice and tight around him. "Tighten up for me, yes, babe?" he asked as he started to push in.

Just like always, Momo's hot, tight and incredibly lubed arse was pure bliss for Chase to enter. He could feel Momo's walls contracting around him the moment his cockhead slipped in, followed by a few of his throbbing inches. Chase grunted with pleasure and thrust forward, not afraid about hurting Momo. It would need a far larger cock to manage that, but thankfully his size was more than enough to please his lover. "Feels so good, Momo," Chase said with a rough voice, rutting deeper until his balls slapped against Momo's fleshy cheeks, his tail like a seat for Chase himself. Panting a bit, Chase sat up and rubbed Momo's thick thighs, squeezing them. "So good, babe. Let me make you feel good, as well."

Momo crooned, eyes heavy and breathing a bit laboured. He was so fucking responsive and Chase loved it. His right hand moved between Momo's legs, fingers grabbing his Pokemon's fat cock to slowly rub it. Momo moaned at that and jutted up, which made Chase move as well just as he wanted. More slime oozed out of Momo's pores, and an entirely different liquid from the very tip of his cock. Chase licked his lips, giving Momo's cock another squeeze before pulling out. He could feel how Momo tried to clench down on him, but his own slickness allowed Chase to continue until only his cockhead was resting in Momo's arse. Then he slammed back, burying himself fully and making Momo squeal with the sensation.

"That's it, right?" Chase asked with a grin, his face flushed and his body feeling hot and _good_. He continued his slow, powerful thrusts while pumping Momo's gorgeous cock and rubbing his heavy balls, fully enjoying the sensation of Momo's slick slime on his own skin. Finding a good rhythm, Chase leaned forward again to gain more traction, the bed creaking with the moving weight on top of it. "Fuck, so good, Momo, you love that, don't you? Do you want more? Like this?" Chase sped up a bit, their skin slapping together with the motion as Momo moaned and arched under him, so fucking beautiful.

"Goodra, Goodra!" Momo was gasping, eyes fully closed and his cute face contorted with lust. Chase wished he was tall enough to reach it, to kiss him and taste that tongue of his Pokemon. Momo was far too heavy to ride him, sadly, so they didn't have many options when it came to sex. Maybe they should try to switch one day - thinking about Momo pounding him with his fat cock made Chase's rhythm hitch a bit. They totally should try. Momo looked so happy when Chase was fucking him, after all.

"Nnngh... fuck, I'm close, babe," Chase groaned, feeling the heat curling down between his legs. His balls were already pulling up, making his spine tingle at the sensation. Momo's legs suddenly wrapped around Chase's hips, locking him tightly into place just when he was about to ask where Momo wanted him to cum at. He laughed breathlessly before grunting, his concentration gone as he frantically fucked into Momo's lovely arse. With a shout, Chase came, his cock throbbing as it spurted out hot ropes of cum, mixing inside Momo with his very own slime. Chase thrust a couple of more times into him, his whole body tense as he pumped his load out. With a low groan, he slumped down onto Momo when he was done, gasping for breath.

But Momo was still dripping hard and needy, cock straining against the weight of Chase's heated body. "Goodra!" he whined, letting go of Chase who couldn't help but chuckle.

"So greedy," he teased as he slipped out. Sitting back up, he watched his cum slowly drip out of Momo's slightly gaping arsehole, which almost made him harden up again. It was Momo's turn, however, so Chase changed his attention to that Goodra cock. "Let me help you out, babe," he murmured and leaned forward to lick across the throbbing length. With a delighted hum, the young man didn't hesitate before taking Momo into his mouth, hungrily sucking with hollowed cheeks. Momo tasted just so _good_ , sweet and addictive and not at all like Chase's own precum. His tongue ran all over Momo's fat glans, his hands squeezing and rubbing over what Chase couldn't fit inside his mouth.

The sounds Momo made as Chase went down on him were lovely as well. His Goodra was nice and vocal, setting Chase's nerves on fire with his keening and moaning. It made him slurp down on his cock all the more eagerly, looking up at Momo who was watching him with intense eyes. "You like that?" Chase asked as he let the cock plop out of his mouth for a moment, slapping the hot meat against his own cheek before running his tongue over it again. "You love that, right, babe?" And back in his mouth it went, Chase trying to swallow it deeper. Sadly, Momo was far too large for him to deepthroat, so he had to give up on that idea after gagging around it.

It took Chase a few minutes of sucking Momo off until his lover came - Momo's stamina was just that much better than Chase's. But Chase didn't mind at all since it gave him that opportunity in the first place. He could feel how his Goodra geared up for it, cock twitching in his hands as Momo shivered with pent-up energy. Chase let Momo's cock slip out from his stretched lips until he was only working on his cockhead, his tongue rubbing and probing the slit. With a stuttered "Goodra!" Momo came, flooding Chase's hungry mouth with sweet and sticky cum. It was hard work to swallow it all - it was so much that Chase couldn't keep up, feeling it spill out of his mouth and dripping down his chin and Momo's cock. This he licked away as well when Momo was done and spent, cleaning his Goodra up as well as he could before climbing Momo again and slumping down on his Pokemon.

"You were fantastic, babe," Chase murmured, feeling lazy and satisfied from the sex. Now finally able to reach him, he wrapped one arm around Momo's long neck and pressed a kiss on his snout. He laughed when Momo's tongue shot out to clean Chase's chin up. "Hmh... give me half an hour and we can go again?"

His laughter echoed in his apartment when Momo nearly tackled him, tail wagging and chirping.

**Author's Note:**

> bottom!Goodra was another request from HeavyMetalLoser. Thank you for the prompt, and sorry that it took a bit longer!
> 
> **You're welcome to leave prompts and suggestions in my Idea Collection. ☺**


End file.
